Almost Lover
by scary wolf 27
Summary: Goodbye, my almost lover... entry for Macavity Maniac's sonfic contest


Alright here's my entry for MacavityManiac's Songfic Contest. The story takes place several years ago

Disclaimer: Don't own CATS the musical, but i have _a _cat :)

ENJOY ! (Oh and what's in **Bold** is her singing)

* * *

_My heart was shattering._

"_Why?" I whispered._

"_Sorry babe, you know how it is." He said with one arm around the beautiful, white Persian Griddlebone. And with that Growltiger and his new queen turned around and boarded the ship. I want to scream and beg, but it all came out in barley a whisper,_

"_No, please come back." The crew men started to prepare for departure. Growltiger looked down over the rail at me while I stood there on that dock and watched them sail of into the sunset_

I awoke crying. The first light of dawn was starting to show through my window. I sit up and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees. It still keeps haunting me. I sat there staring at the wall for a long time.

That damn memory just won't leave. I reach down under my bed and pull an old, small, rusted picture frame. The picture inside was only one I had of Growltiger.

Jenny took it the day Skimble found and old, but still usable camera in one of the junk piles. It was the two of us on the car; Growltiger had his arm around me, and we were both just so happy. I gently stroked Growltiger's smiling face, singing,

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**_

_**You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**_

_**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

I sighed. He left three months ago. Now it's time for me to let go.

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

I got out of bed and slipped out the back of the den, holding the picture tightly to my chest. I took a pipe out of the junkyard. Outside of the fence, I walked along a side street, softly singing to myself.

_**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images**_

_**And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**_

_**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

When I passed by a familiar alley, I stopped. It used to be his home. Hesitantly, I entered it. It was still abandoned, but it never changed.

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

I walked into the crate where he slept. His bed of scarves and pillows was exactly how I remembered. His scent still lingered, but it was stale and barley noticeable.

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot walk the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**_

On the bed was something. I picked it up and turned it right side up. It was a small picture frame with pearls around it. Inside was a copy of the same exact picture that was in mine.

_**Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?**_**  
**

I placed his old photo frame on top of mine and left the alley. I walked in silence down the side street from earlier. It had lead down to my destination.

The Docks.

I walked to the edge where three months earlier I had my heart broken. I looked down at the pictures in my hands on last time. Then I dropped both photo frames into the water. While I watched them sink I sang,

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do…**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

REVIEW,

!

Because I like reviews

:)


End file.
